Generally, the practice of the sport can be improved in certain aspects by using appropriate clothing.
Thus, it is common knowledge that muscular effectiveness can be increased by using clothing which includes zones that provide specific compression for the muscles that they cover. Examples of such clothing are described in documents US 2013/0111646 and WO 2012/114209.
The clothing described in these documents has the advantage of putting the muscles in a state of pre-stress, which limits the risk of injuries, particularly those caused by rapid elongation of the muscles. However, when practicing downhill skiing and in particular competitive downhill skiing, the skier's position is such that his knees are folded at an extreme angle, which corresponds to a highly specific configuration for which the clothing described in the above mentioned documents does not provide any particular advantage.